


All In

by LokiLover84



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comforting Hyungwon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Poor Minhyuk!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Shooting the video to "All In" gets to Minhyuk. It's up to Hyungwon to comfort him.





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about how heartbreaking this video is and, well, this happened. :)

Minhyuk had known the music video for “All In” would be difficult to shoot, ever since he’d heard the lyrics and been told the concept. 

 

Knowing that, however, didn’t make the shoot any easier. Especially when he’d pulled the white hood from Hyungon’s face and barely suppressed a gasp of outrage and pain when he saw the bruises and black eye on the younger man. He’d known, in his head, that they were fake, but he couldn’t help the stab of white hot anger that had bloomed in his heart, nor the pain and heartbreak when he’d seen Hyungwon lying, motionless and dead, in the bathtub. 

 

They’d called a halt to the filming not a moment too soon, and Minhyuk had stormed off, leaving the other members confused and concerned. 

 

Hyungwon had been the only one to truly understand, and he’d gone to find Minhyuk. It’d hadn’t been hard - there weren’t many places for the older man to hide, and when he’d found him, he’d been stunned and upset to find Minhyuk in tears. The older man had looked up, seen Hyungwon, and had thrown himself into his friend’s arms, sobbing wildly. 

 

“Hey, hey, shhhh, it’s ok Minhyuk. I’m ok.”

 

Minhyuk had nodded in agreement and understanding, even as his tears had soaked the front of Hyungwon’s shirt. When he’d cried himself out, Hyungwon had maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position on the floor, holding Minhyuk in his lap, the smaller man cradled in his lap. 

 

“I - I’m sorry, Hyungwon.”

 

The older man apologized, but Hyungwon hushed him. 

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. We knew it was a difficult concept going into it. I’m just sorry I didn’t realize sooner just how much it affected you.”

 

Minhyuk pulled away from Hyungwon just far enough that he could see his friend’s face. 

 

“It’s ok. I knew it too, but I thought I could handle it. It’s just, seeing you bruised and d - dead, I couldn’t -”

 

Hyungwon nodded, his heart twisting when he saw more tears well up in the dark depths of Minhyuk’s eyes. 

 

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m right here and I’m fine. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Minhyuk sighed as he curled into the younger man, blinking away the tears, his breathing only occasionally hitching. After a while, Hyungwon spoke. 

 

“Hyukkie?”

 

He got a soft hum in response. 

 

“Are you ready to go join the others?”

 

Minhyuk whined softly, fingers curling into Hyungwon’s shirt in an attempt to keep Hyungwon in place. It made the younger man laugh and Minhyuk huffed into his chest. 

 

“I don’t wanna go back. I like being right here with you. It’s nice and warm and I just want to sleep.”

 

Hyungwon understood, but he also knew they should go back before someone came looking for them. 

 

“Hyung, I promise we’ll cuddle when we get back to the dorm, ok? But we have to go back now.”

 

Minhyuk huffed an annoyed sigh but climbed slowly to his feet, offering Hyungwon a hand up, which the older man took gratefully. Before they left the room, Hyungwon pulled Minhyuk close and dropped a kiss on the older man’s forehead. 

 

“Love you, Minhyukkie.”

 

The older man smiled softly and twined his fingers with Hyungwon’s. 

 

“Love you too, Hyungwonnie.”


End file.
